Edward VS Jacob
by JordannWolf
Summary: Edward and Bella had just got back from Volterra, Italy. He broke his promise, and Bella immediately ends it with him. But he doesn't take it so easily. He will fight for her until 'his heart stops beating'.. if that is even possible.


Bella's POV

We had just got back from Italy, after saving Edward's life.

Edward and I were sitting in my room, cuddling on my bed, but i couldnt take it.

He left me, and here i am with him in my room, on my bed, and being close to him.

He told me himself, he didnt want me so i now know that i must tell him right now.

''Edward..'' i began.

''Yes my love?'' he asked me before i could finish my sentence, He smiled at me with his lovely golden eyes. I still couldnt believe i was going to do this.

''Edward, i cant take it. You left me. But now i have to leave you.'' I told him, I was extremely sad about doing this.

''W-what? You're leaving me, Bella?'' he spat out at me, with anger.

''Yes Edward. I have too, i love Jacob Black now, And i have realised i have all this time.''

He continued to look at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

''Well if that whats makes you happy.'' He told me slowly.

He placed his right hand on my cheek, kissing my forehead, longer then normal. A few seconds later he leapt out my window..

It had been two weeks since i last saw Edward, and i have been happy being with Jacob.

I had almost completely forget Edward even existed, until i kept seeing Alice..his little sister.

I was in Jacob's arms, in the carpack at forks highschool, When i heard Alice scream and run past us. I turned around fast to see what it was, and there HE was. It was EDWARD.

He had a sleeveless shirt on that was unbuttoned. He was looking straight at me.

I could hear Jacob growling from behind me, still not letting go of me.

Thats when it happened. Edward stepped out of the forest and walked toward us.

He was sparkling, and thats when it hit me, it was SUNNY!

''Edward! What are you doing? there going to see you!'' i spat out at him.

''I dont care Bella, I'd rather them find out about me, then not be with you.'' He told me sadly.

''But..Edward, i told you, i love Jacob now.'' I could tell Jacob had a evil grin on his face.

''I know that, but im not going to let you go that easily, You should not me better then that Bella.''

And it was true, i knew he wouldnt let me go that easily. I looked at him, and his perfect stone cold body, walking toward me, until i heard Jacob growling with anger. I turned around to him.

''Jacob, hun, dont do it.'' I told him, placing a finger on his warm lips.

But it was too late, i was being pulled away by Alice, Fortunately i obeyed.

I turned around to face the two guys. My EX, a vampire. and my Boyfriend, a werewolf.

Wow, i thought, my life is really stuffed up.

Jacob launched at Edward, but Edward merely just stepped to the side, letting Jacob fly past him.

I heard the lunch bell ring, and i yelled at them,

''EDWARD! JACOB! its home time, the other students are on there way HERE!''

but they didnt seem to hear me, they were too focused on trying to survive in this battle..for me?

I heard screams from the steps just before the Carpark, i turned my hear toward that direction.

And i noticed there were all students looking straight at Edward and Jacob.

I wondered what the students would be thinking right now, as they looked at a ''Man'' fighting a wolf the size of a horse. I turned back to the two men that wanted me so badly, that would die for me.

Edward was now on the ground, with Jacob ontop of him, growling, showing his razor sharp teeth.

Edward laughed and merely grabbed Jacob's leg and threw him to the other side of the carpark.

I could now hear more gasp's coming from the students, and i couldnt help but let out a little chuckle. I turned right around to where Jacob had landed, and he was now gone. He had retreated?

Edward. He stayed? He really did love me, and want me back.

He walked toward me, he was now wearing nothing but a pair of jeans.

I looked him up and down, and Edward chuckled.

''Like what you see?'' he asked me.

''I dont know..i think i need a better look.'' i chuckled back at him.

Edward then appeared by my side, still sparkling, and took me in his stone cold arms.

I couldnt fight this off, i knew this was where i was meant to be. It had been the right place all along.

I looked up at him, and i knew he couldnt resist my chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at me, but i could tell he was trying to dazzle me, and it was working.

Edward turned his head in the direction of the forest, seconds later i heard howls. Jacob? and his not alone..he had brought the whole pack? to kill Edward? my new and old..love?

Jaocb then appeared in wolf form, with six huge wolf's behind him.

Edward then leaned down to me, and whispered something in my ear.

''Does he never give up?'' he said, kissing my ear lobe.

''No i dont think so.'' i chuckle at him.

Just then we heard seven pairs of feet land behind us, i turned around. There were the Cullens.

Edward's family, really did love me, they made me apart of their family, when Edward and i got together. I smiled at the sight of them, they all looked like Edward, but MY Edward, was the only goodlooking one for my eyes. the students were all still looking at us. Seven wolve's. Eight Cullens.

i blinked at the sight of the 14 mythical creatures. I would still feel bad if Jacob got hurt, but he really needed to understand i was now inlove with Edward, and i had all this time.

I blinked once more, and by the time i opened my eyes, the wolf's were on the ground. Apart from Jacob. Edward then whispered in my eye again.

''We dont want to kill him, we know you still love him.'' he told me slowly.

It was kind of sweet, what he did. But i did love Edward more.

''I love you more!'' i spat out to Edward, causing him to show his crooked smile. God! i loved that smile. I then stepped toward Jacob, and began to talk.

''Jacob, i love you. But i love Edward more. Edward and I are meant to be, so i would really like it if you left, and let Edward and i be.'' i said to him, almost too quiet, but he still heard me.

He grunted at me, then sprinted into the forest, not returning at all.

I turned back to Edward, he was still sparkling, and now..so were his family.

They had revealed themselve's to help Edward..and me?

I skipped toward Edward, leaping into his arms. He caught me as if i weighed nothing.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He smiled at me.

I then kissed him passionately on the lips, he was still smiling, i could tell he was.

I loved both Edward and Jacob alot. But some how i was a vampire girl. I loved Edward more.


End file.
